


Symptoms Of Loneliness And Heartache.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: The Incredible Hulk (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, M/M, Slash, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: (If I could) Change.......





	Symptoms Of Loneliness And Heartache.

Goodbye.

(I've been) All around the world-  
Someday (I'm comin' back)-  
Never never gonna' give you up-  
I will be waiting-  
Sweet memories-  
A little bit of heaven.

It's got to be real-  
Real love-  
This is the right time-  
Time to make you mine-  
I will give you everything-  
Make love to ya'.

Tenderly-  
Turn me on-  
In all the right places-  
So natural.

Too much love makin'-  
Marvellous and mine-  
Lets just call it love-  
Soul deep-  
The real thing.

I wish it could always be this way-  
These are the days of our lives-  
First joy-  
Live together-  
Never set me free.......

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The Title/Summery and entire Contents are from the timeless/soulfull song titles...  
> Of...Lisa Stansfield.  
> My own title would have been...  
> The Ballad of Jack and David.


End file.
